V8 Supercars UR Championship Wiki
V8 Supercars UR Championship The V8 Supercars UR Championship is a Fantasy Series based on the real V8 Supercars Championship. The Series is part of the UR Championships Category. The Series is in its second season after Starting in 2012, In the start of the 2013 Season the Series had 20 Two Car Teams and 3 Single Car Teams, Much bigger than the debut season. The Championship has 14 Events over the year with three Endurance Events and Two overseas events, the Series runs four different cars, the Holden VF Commodore, Ford FG Falcon, Mercedes E63 and the Nissan Altima. To Join Since October 2014 the Series has had a reboot with 6 New Members already joining, we currently have 10 Teams/Members (20 cars) competing. If you want to join PM Jayden Aben on Facebook and he will add you to the Series Group Page "Fantasy V8's 2014 (UR)". We run many different Series' Including F1, NZ SuperTourers, World Touring Car Championship and more, for results, points, news etc make sure your part of the group as the link to the website is posted on there! Cheers Series Structure Teams and Drivers Teams consist of one, two or three cars, with most one-car teams forming an alliance with a two-car team. These single-car teams are said to be "satellite teams" of the two car teams. Only REC holders, with a maximum of 46, are allowed to compete at each event, though Development Series teams are allowed to enter the endurance races as "wildcard" entries, with a maximum of four extra cars on top of the regular 28. The Teams Championship title is awarded to the team who accumulates the most points over the course of the season from both their drivers. If there is a points tie for the series win, the champion will be decided based on highest placed race result in final race. Development Series A second-tier series, the Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series, is run as a support category to the main series at certain events. Most teams that compete in the V8 Supercars UR Championship run at least one car in the series yearly to give endurance drivers runs in the car and also give young chargers the chance to show the skill they have, and this series is run very similar to the V8 Supercars UR Championship. Points System Points are currently awarded as follows at all championship events. Various different points scales are applied to events having one, two, three or four races, ensuring that a driver will be awarded 300 points for winning all races at any event. Points are awarded to all cars that have covered 75% of the race distance, provided they are running at the completion of the final lap and with a final lap time within 200% of the race winner's fastest lap. At the endurance events, both drivers earn the total points awarded to the finishing position of the car. Notable Events Bathurst 1000 The Bathurst 1000, also known as the "Great Race" and held since 2012 in the UR Series, and is the most famous race on the V8 Supercars UR calendar, as well as the longest both in terms of race distance and race time. The race is run over 161 laps of the Mount Panorama Circuit, totalling 1000 km in total, with the race taking between six and seven hours to complete. The event has attracted crowds of nearly 200,000 people. There has only been one winner of the great race (Bathurst 1000) and that is Team Commodore in 2012 with Jamie Whincup and Paul Dumbrell taking the Commodore to number one. Sandown 500 The Sandown 500 was first held in 2012 and has been labelled as the traditional "Bathurst warm-up" race. Like the Bathurst 1000, the Sandown 500 is run over 161 laps. Due to the shorter track length of Sandown Raceway the race is only 500 km and runs for between three and four hours. The only winner to date of the Sandown 500 is Brendon Ross Motorsport who took out the 2012 Event with ease over sister team Speed Line Motorsport. Records :Note: bold text indicates active teams. * Figures accurate to Queensland 400 2014. Champions Other UR Championships NZ SuperTourers UR Championship Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series V8 Ute UR Series Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series GP2 UR Series Formula One UR Championship Australian GT-UR Championship Formula E UR Championship See Also *List of V8 Supercars UR Championship races *List of V8 Supercars UR Championship Records *V8UR Sleuth *List of UR Championship Records One off Events *New Zealand Grand Prix